


-forever after!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst (but honestly-it won't hurt your soul), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Happy-endings!, Hope it makes your day!, I've been reading too much Merthur angst and quite frankly dear-I'm done, M/M, Oneshot, Snow White Elements, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Paper-skin curls beneath the sun’s fingertips, bone-dry and ashy. He was all ghost. And then you died too, this much you knew."Merlin!"





	-forever after!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically...i feel like dying and throwing my own pity-party. Thought writing some fluff might cheer me up. It did, but not enough. Maybe it'll make you smile instead, huh.
> 
> -insert any sad or slow song to play with this...

Paper-skin curls beneath the sun’s fingertips, bone-dry and ashy. He was all ghost. And then you died too.

_Nonono…_

“Merlin!”

He can’t hear you, though you already know. “Merlin!”

( _liar. liar. liar. )_

“Wake up damnit!”

“...”

You rake your fingers across pretty, pale lips(but all you see is honey-pink and sugar and so much lovelove _love.)_

The kiss is cold and wet and ice to the soul, enough to make you shiver.

_Achoo!~_

But then there’s gold running through your veins and it’s so warm and _oh,_ the boy is made of moonlight, you realize(and wine and midnight and poetry-)

His body racks in spasms on the forest ground when you seperate. There’s a fire in his lungs. _Burning. Burning._ Merlin can’t stop coughing until he finally does. Then he’s breathing again,

(still _burning-_ albeit much better.)

Milky-hue peppers his cotton-candy limbs. He's _fucking_ beautiful!

“Merlin!” _Merlin!Merlin!_

Alabaster sparks and crackles across your body(and his)like electricity.

_Szzcclcczz , Sccszzzllz_

In the hershiest voice you’ve ever heard, “Arthur?”

His caress was like a touch from the heavens, running slender fingers on the bridge of your cheek while your arm curls tighter around his back.

_Arthur?_

Is this a dream?

Then he's wiping away your sad-tears and you don't mind not waking up.

_drip.drop._

Snow white’s eyes begin glowing while you crush his single palm with your other hand(he's also crying).

_drip. drop._

-a dash of caramel with some cherries on top, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> " and then you died too"-May or may not be confusing. "died too." Basically, Merlin did die but true love's kiss was like oh hail nah! and then snow white was brought back to life and with his prince charming, lived happily ever-after. And I am more than aware at the lack of glass-coffin and dwarfs, shhh...


End file.
